This invention relates generally to a wall panel unit, such as for use in a bathroom or other area where the appearance of tiled walls is appropriate and, more particularly, to such wall panel units for use as tub surrounds.
It is well known in the art to provide tiled walled units in bathrooms, such walls and appearance having garnered wide appeal. Commonly, such tiles are square or have another regular polygonal shape with indented recesses therebetween to simulate grout lines between adjacent tiles. The concept of bathroom tub surrounds is also known, as evidence by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,067,071, 4,328,552, 4,671,026 and 4,817,344. Each describes, however, a tub surround product which includes large flat areas not generating the same appeal as provided by a tiled appearance. While individual decals have been provided to decorate such areas, ambient bathroom moisture and related considerations limit practical usefulness. The same problems persist with wallpaper applications, not to mention such treatments can cover the simulated grout lines.
The search for an efficient, practical and attractive bathroom and/or tub surround product meeting these and other requirements has been an ongoing concern in the art. In addition, the recent boom in home remodeling has fostered a particular desire to afford the ability to customize a standard construction product. As such, there is a demonstrated need for an improved bathroom and/or tub surround product addressing the considerable number of problems and deficiencies current to the art.
In light of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bathroom and/or tub surround product thereby overcoming various deficiencies and shortcomings of the prior art, including those outlined above. In a related aspect, it can be a further object of the present invention to provide related methods for the customized, decorative design of such products.
It would be understood by those skilled in the art that one or more aspects of this invention can meet certain objectives, while one or more other aspects can meet certain other objectives. Each objective may not apply equally, in all its respects, to every aspect of this invention. As such, the following objects can be viewed in the alternative with respect to any one aspect of this invention.
It can also be an object of this invention to provide a bathroom and/or tub surround product having a customized or personalized design identity such that the custom or personal design components also function effectively under ambient use conditions. In particular, it can also be an object of this invention to provide such components which can be as impervious to moisture as is the product itself, such that incorporation therein does not compromise functional practicality.
Other objects, features, benefits and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from this summary and its descriptions of various preferred embodiments, and will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art having knowledge of various bathroom or bathtub products and/or methods of use. Such objects, features, benefits and advantages will be apparent from the above as taken in conjunction with the following figures and all reasonable inferences to be drawn therefrom, alone or with consideration of the claims which follow.
In part, the present invention relates to a bathroom and/or bathtub wall unit including a single sheet of material having opposed surfaces and one end directed upward. The sheet includes at least one frame member integral with and/or positioned on a surface of the sheet, with the frame including a peripheral edge extending therefrom. Preferred embodiments include a plurality of frame members arranged and configured in a predetermined pattern. In highly preferred embodiments, multiple frame members are positioned downward from the uppermost end of the sheet material and can be arranged in a symmetrical or geometric pattern. Regardless, various preferred embodiments of this invention include at least one frame member which defines a horizontally oriented, substantially rectangular portion along the upper end of the sheet material. In various such embodiments, the aforementioned portion extends substantially the width of the sheet.
As mentioned above, two or more frame members can be positioned somewhat below the upward end of the sheet material of this invention. With reference to the aforementioned framed rectangular portion, such frame members can be positioned therebelow and/or symmetrically on the sheet material, thereby providing for a variety of design appearances. Preferably, such frame members define a polygonal portion of the sheet; however, non-polygonal portions can also be defined in accordance with this invention.
Irrespective of the aforementioned frames or sheet portions defined thereby, various panels or wall units of this invention can include a plurality of integral shapes configured on the sheet surface to provide an additional design or ornamental effect. Preferably, and consistent with traditional bathroom configurations, such shapes can, but are not required to be, polygonal and are adjacent one to another with surface recesses therebetween. In such a manner, the adjacent integral shape and recess combination can provide a simulated tile and grout appearance.
In one aspect of this invention, one or more of the aforementioned frame members can be dimensioned substantially as the integral shapes configured directly on the sheet surface, such that the frames are positioned to coincide with one or more recesses. Regardless, a plurality of such sheets and/or wall units can be configured for cooperation with one another to provide an assembly having a tiled appearance. Such an assembly can further include various corner molding or such other trim components for additional structural or aesthetic benefit. In the home use context, three such units can be assembled to provide a tub surround or stall having a tiled wall appearance.
In part, the present invention can also be a method of using a wall unit to enhance the aesthetics associated with bathroom and/or bathtub design. Such a method includes (1) providing a wall unit comprising a single sheet material having opposed surfaces and one end directed upward, the sheet including at least one frame member integral with and positioned on a surface of the sheet, with the frame member including a peripheral edge extending from the sheet; and (2) positioning within each frame at least one wall component. Configured as described, the sheet has a separate, first appearance, but a second different appearance upon positioning a wall component within a frame member. The second, different appearance can be further effected by the number of wall components within each frame member. Various embodiments of this invention provide for a single component positioned within each frame, but a plurality of wall components within each frame can also be used to differentiate the sheet appearance.
The sheet material used on conjunction with a method of this invention can be arranged and configured as more fully described above. In particular, integral frame members can define a rectangular portion along the upper end thereof and/or one or more portions positioned there below in a geometrical and/or substantially symmetrical pattern. The integral frames can be used in conjunction with shapes configured on the sheet surface, such shapes as can be polygonal, adjacent one to another and having recesses therebetween to provide the appearance of individual tiles joined by grout. The differentiated appearance of such a sheet can be effected by frame member dimensions and the number of wall components positioned therein.
The sheet components of this invention can be prepared using materials and/or processes well-known to those skilled in the art of bathroom and/or bathtub fixtures. Such components can, however, be thermoformed using suitable plastic materials, with the pattern of integral frames predetermined according to mold structure and configuration. Various other structural components can be provided in conjunction with such a sheet, such components including, but not limited to, towel holders or bars and shelving units, the later optionally configured for water drainage while supporting soap or shampoo containers.
The wall components of this invention can be any suitable decorative and/or ceramic tile. In preferred embodiments, the integral sheet frames are dimensioned to receive standard-sized tiles or combinations thereof. Such tiles can be purchased in conjunction with, or separately from, the sheets or wall units described herein providing the home owner or installer the opportunity to customize a bathroom fixture corresponding to personal taste in decor. The units, sheets and/or assemblies of this invention are available through Design House, Inc. of Germantown, Wis.